Tinha que ser Você
by Shieyes
Summary: O primeiro encontro nem sempre é como o planejado, mas isso não que dizer que ele não deveria ter acontecido, Lily sabia muito bem disso, só esperava que Scorpius também soubesse. Fic feita para o projeto Claustrofobia do fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Tinha Que Ser Você**

Lily sobrevoava o campo de quadribol.

O vento fazia com que a camisa e a saia grudassem em seu corpo, os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo da cavalo mal feito por vezes escapavam e rebatiam acertando seu rosto. Lily voava sem um rumo certo.

A ruiva sobrevoou a floresta proibida, vendo alguns centauros correndo pelo local, desceu um pouco e seus pés roçavam aos poucos no topo das árvores. Ela abriu um sorriso.

Um rapaz loiro se aproximara do campo de quadribol. Queria fugir de toda aquela confusão que estava dentro do castelo. Fora dos horários de treinos e dos campeonatos, o campo nunca era um lugar cheio, afinal. Vira um vulto voando sozinho e Scorpius subiu para as arquibancadas no momento em que a garota voltava para o campo, descendo em círculos até que pousou no chão.

Lily não reparou que Scorpius a observava. Lily sentou no gramado, olhou para o céu, e sorriu sozinha ao ver que uma das nuvens parecia com um coelho. A garota se deitou no chão, cruzando os dedos em leque e colocando atrás da cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos, aparentemente dormindo.

Scorpius olhava a garota deitada no chão, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção se estava sozinha no campo. Ele sorriu sozinho andando em direção à ruiva. Eles haviam se aproximado bastante nos últimos meses.

- Um pequeno vôo e já está cansada? – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Achei que agüentasse mais tempo em cima de uma vassoura.

Lily instantaneamente levou as mãos em forma de concha até os ouvidos e abriu os olhos olhando para Scorpius.

- Me sentiria ofendida se não soubesse que você estava brincando – ela falou, sorrindo para ele, que sentou ao lado dela no gramado.

- Lily, eu queria te pedir uma coisa – Scorpius falou sério enquanto segurava as mãos da garota nas suas, mãos menores que as suas que ali pareceram tão delicadas, assim como ele via Lily por mais que ela fizesse questão de mostrar que não era tão delicada, afinal.

- Peça, Scorpius. – Ela olhou para sua mão entre as dele.

- Você quer dar um passeio em Hogsmeade essa noite?

Lily olhou para Scorpius sem fala por um momento, imaginara aquele momento tantas vezes, mas agora que ele estava acontecendo, era completamente diferente.

- Lily? – Scorpius olhava preocupado para ela. – Lily, fala alguma coisa.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, livrando sua mente dos pensamentos e sorriu para ele.

– Eu aceito sair com você. Mas sabe que não tem passeio a Hogsmeade essa noite.

- Mas nós faremos o nosso. Até mais tarde, Lily. – Scorpius deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu. – Te encontro no salão principal após o jantar.

Lily subiu para o dormitório e passou o resto da tarde pensando no encontro que teria com Scorpius. Seria a primeira vez que sairia com ele sem seu irmão por perto, sua primeira chance de fazer o sonserino notá-la como uma garota e não só coma 'irmã mais nova de Albus'.

- É a sua chance, Lily, não estrague tudo – ela falou para si mesma enquanto revirava suas roupas, indecisa sobre qual delas usar. A noite se aproximava e ela tomou um banho demorado, voltou para o dormitório e logo colocou um vestido preto tomara que caia e uma ankle boot também preta, os cabelos ruivos soltos lhe desciam as costas contrastando com o tecido preto e a pele branca, o delineador preto marcava os olhos verdes os realçando mais sobre a pele, e para finalizar a boca trazia um batom vermelho que era um incrível contraste. Lily pegou um sobretudo marrom e vestiu, não que a noite estivesse fria, porém era mais fácil inventar uma desculpa se fosse pega usando o sobretudo do que um vestido.

Lily foi para o salão principal a passos rápidos, tinha medo de ser pega, mas adorava a sensação que percorria o seu corpo. Ao chegar viu Scorpius, ele trajava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa verde musgo, os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Ele abriu um sorriso assim que Lily se aproximou.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou, assim que notou como ela estava nervosa. – Sério, Lily, ninguém vai pegar a gente.

Ele puxou a garota pelo caminho que ele conhecia bem, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fugia para Hogsmeade usando uma das passagens do castelo. À luz da lua o vilarejo era diferente, era mais aconchegante, Lily até ousaria dizer que era mais romântico.

Scorpius a levou para a Casa dos Gritos, de fato não era o que Lily esperava para o encontro dos dois.

- Espero que goste – Scorpius falou, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

Ao entrar na casa ela se surpreendeu: Scorpius planejara tudo aquilo, um dos quartos da casa estava iluminado a luz de velas, um piquenique organizado no chão sobre uma toalha xadrez, Lily se sentou de frente para Scorpius e começaram a degustar o piquenique que ele organizara, a conversa fluía naturalmente.

Naquela noite, Lily simplesmente se esqueceu de tudo a sua volta, se esqueceu do mundo, era só ela e Scorpius, e nada iria atrapalhar aquilo, seriam os dois em um momento completamente especial que ficaria gravado em suas memórias para sempre. A noite passara rápido aos olhos de Lily, e logo os dois voltaram para o castelo no momento em que os alunos começaram a acordar, o que era bom, afinal, ninguém havia dado falta dos dois, e poderiam agir naturalmente. Mas para os dois jamais seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No café da manhã, Lily conseguiu avistar Scorpius na mesa da Sonserina. Ele nem olhara para ela, agia como se ela não estivesse ali. Lily começou a ficar inquieta por isso e se aproximou dele quando ele passou as portas do grande salão.

- Scorpius, o que foi? Eu fiz algo errado? – Lily perguntava nervosa. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar evitando-a.

- Nós dois fizemos – Scorpius respondeu, sem olhar para a garota, olhar pra ela simplesmente entregaria que ele estava mentindo.

- O que nós fizemos? – ela perguntava, abaixando o rosto. Perdera a coragem de encarar Scorpius.

- Você sabe o que foi, Lily – ele falou, e logo começou a andar, se afastando dela.

Por impulso, Lily segurou o braço dele. Não se importava com o fato dele ver as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Se você achava errado, por que deixou que acontecesse, Scorpius? Por que simplesmente não me deu um bolo, ou coisa do tipo? – ela perguntava nervosa parando à frente dele.

- Porque eu queria Lily. Agora só falta você dizer que eu sou o cara mau porque deixei que acontecesse algo que eu queria – Scorpius falou bravo, em um tom de voz que Lily nunca o ouvira usar, especialmente com ela.

- Isso não faz de você o cara mau, Scorpius – ela falou, soltando o braço dele. – Isso só prova que o James esteve certo desde o início, você só é o cara errado.

Lily deu as costas para Scorpius e saiu correndo sem nem olhar pra trás. Scorpius passou a mão sobre o pulso onde ela o havia segurado, não sabia ao certo o porquê fizera aquilo, mas ia ser o melhor para os dois, tinha que ser.


End file.
